worthhollowfandomcom-20200215-history
Darryl Williams
Name: Darryl Williams Seeming: Ogre Kith: Gristlegrinder Court: Autumn Freehold: Fort Worth Virtue: Charity Vice: Gluttony Pronouns: He/him/himself Physical Description Apparent Age: 35 Height: 6'2" Skin: Brown Hair/Eye Color: Black/Brown Clothing: Cargo pants and t-shirts. Detailed Appearance: All eyes are drawn to the lethal sharp teeth that decorate Darryl's face in his mien. Mantle: Shadows leap around him, confounding the eye and giving the uncanny impression that something is sneaking up on you. Noteworthy Merits: Giant, Lethal Mien Pinterest: [https://www.pinterest.com/anamardoll/darryl-williams/ Darryl Williams] Commonly Known Darryl is smooth and attractive and devilishly charming, not nearly as ogrish as some Changelings around here... until he grins and shows the rows of lethal pointed teeth in his mouth. His terrible teeth would be enough to frighten most courtiers, but the stories he's willing to tell about his durance--stories which never seem to be the same, no matter how often he tells them--would give even the most jaded Changelings nightmares. The sharp-toothed ogre has adopted his fellow courtier Terrell as a younger brother; the two men don't look much alike, but it takes a rare (and brave) soul to tell the Autumn duo anything they don't want to hear. Summer 2009: Darryl escapes the hedge; joins Summer court under Queen Aisha. Winter 2009: King Landon's War occurs. Darryl joins Autumn and his friend David Mogan moves to San Antonio to begin hunting Landon. Uncommonly Known Darryl is the sometimes-lover of San Antonio member David Mogan. Omen When you cast Omen 1 on Darryl Williams, you receive a vision. You are in a cavern, dank and damp and blanketed in a thick semi-darkness that is oppressive in the vision. You can hear in the darkness around you the shouts of Ogres and the screams of their victims as they are torn apart; you hear the crunching and chewing and slurping sounds of feeding, and you sense in the vision that the things being eaten are, or were, once people. Darryl is here, though not quite as you've seen him; the Gristlegrinder's teeth are still sharp, still enhanced by fae magic, but less prominent than they will one day become. He squats alone in the darkness, and though he is covered in strong brawn and taut muscle, you can see how starved he is, how desperate for food he must be. There is movement above him, and the clinking sound of a chain. His head twists to look, his mouth salivating in an almost Pavlovian response. In the gloom, you can see a girl wrapped in metal chains and lowered slowly into the cavern with him. The girl is beautiful, and she glows a soft green light in the darkness, almost dimmed to nothingness from the fear she is clearly feeling. Darryl reaches up to grab her as she descends and she twists fearfully away from the hunger in his eyes. "Please," she pleads softly, tears squeezing from her glowing green eyes. "Please don't eat me. Please, he'll change his mind in a day or two, you know how capricious They are! He'll want me back, he'll reward you for sending me back!" Her eyes widen further, almost frantic with terror. "Please, I can be so good to you! He taught me how to be good to him, you don't know the things I can do!" The Ogre tries to ignore her, but there is a flash of pain in his eyes as he unwinds the chain from his meal. "Babe, it doesn't work that way," he says, and his voice is gruff, but there's an undercurrent of raw sorrow. "They never go back up, and even if you didn't smell like dinner, you stand out like a literal light-bulb down here." She whimpers, and you can hear the scuffling sounds of things moving closer, of noses sniffing the air for the scent of fear and meat. "The best I can do is bleed you fast, babe. I'm real sorry." Teeth flash, and the girl screams in pain and terror. Darryl bites her, and bites her again, and continues biting as much as he is able, tearing limbs away and causing the blood to spill out of her at an amazing rate. She passes out from the blood loss soon, and if she isn't dead before he starts making a meal of her, she at least isn't conscious for the event. Category:NPC Category:Fort Worth Category:Autumn